Hydraulic hammers are used at work sites to break up large and hard objects before such objects can be moved away. Generally, hydraulic hammers are coupled to a machine, such as excavators or other machines. The hydraulic hammers include a pair of chambers adapted to receive charge and a piston disposed between the pair of chambers to reciprocate along an axis of the hydraulic hammer. In order to facilitate reciprocatory movement of the piston and ensure proper functioning of the hydraulic hammer, each chamber needs to be charged to different pressures. Conventionally, individual charging tools are employed to charge each chamber to a predefined pressure. However, supply of incorrect amount of charge to the chamber may cause performance issues in the hydraulic hammer.
WIPO patent publication number 1995016549, hereinafter referred to as the '549 patent publication, describes an accumulator which is suitable for use with a hydraulic operated rock drill. The hydraulically operated rock drill includes a cylinder, a piston, inside the cylinder, the piston includes an annular formation which moves into and out of a section of reduced dimensions which is connected to the accumulator. The annular formation pressurizes hydraulic fluid in the section whereby hydraulic energy, produced by kinetic energy developed over at least part of a return stroke of the piston, is stored in the accumulator. However, the '549 patent publication fails to provide a manner to control flow of charge to the accumulator.